· ʄ օ ʀ ɢ օ Ե Ե ɛ ɳ ·
by AruBell
Summary: Cuando creyó que el amor finalmente llegaría a su vida, un golpe de realidad hunde a Mikasa en un mar de dudas. Antes de poder si quiera alejarse del hombre de su vida y su sufrimiento, el destino se encargará de darle el golpe de gracia a sus cavilaciones más profundas. ¿Cómo creer en el amor, cuando su mejor amigo y primer amor, estaba enamorado de su actual romance? [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK pertenecen a © Hajime Isayama | Forgotten pertenece en su totalidad a © Hanny Bell. Queda prohibido realizar cualquier copia, duplicado y/o adaptación de este fic sin mi consentimiento.  
 **Advertencias generales:** Long-fic | Universo Alternativo Moderno | Uso (tal vez descarado) de OoC | Lenguaje vulgar | Rating 16+ | Temas relacionados a la homosexualidad, violencia y/o discriminación.  
 **Pairing:** Levi x Mikasa | Armin x Mikasa | Eren x Levi & Eren x Mikasa en menor medida.  
 **Lírica utilizada:** Canción The Forgotten del grupo Green Day  
 **Sinopsis detallada:** Cuando creyó que el amor finalmente llegaría a su vida, un golpe de realidad hunde a Mikasa en un mar de dudas. Antes de poder si quiera alejarse del hombre de su vida y su sufrimiento, el destino se encargará de darle el golpe de gracia a sus cavilaciones más profundas. ¿Cómo creer en el amor, cuando su mejor amigo y primer amor, Eren, estaba enamorado de su actual romance, Levi? Aquello no importaba cuando estaba Armin cerca de ella, quien la amaba desde la infancia y jamás la dejaría sola... Pese a conformarse con sólo amarla en silencio.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Preludio**

.

"¿En qué parte del mundo están los olvidados?  
Ellos están perdidos dentro de tu memoria..."

.

.

 **—Por siempre—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **•0•**

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella inesperada frase, sintiendo escalofríos ante la última palabra. No pudo evitarlo, pese a su forma de ser tan racional y serena; temblar como una niña pequeña era algo inevitable que sólo él pudo causar hasta ahora y estaba segura, causaría siempre. Porque, solamente estando a lado suyo podía mostrar su más profunda faceta y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Claro, no era como si ella fuese una persona falsa ante los demás, simplemente no veía necesaria la posibilidad de mostrarle algo de ella a gente que ni siquiera le importaba.

Y es que, Mikasa Ackerman era una mujer de escasos sentimientos y rasgos misteriosamente inexpresivos. Siempre inmutable ante las demás personas a su alrededor y supuestos pretendientes, los cuales siempre terminaban intentando herirla con las más burdas y ofensivas frases, todo sin éxito alguno. El único que lograba causar reacciones en ella era él: Eren Jeager, su mejor amigo y más grande amor para ella.

El mismo que, en este momento se estaba Encargando de romper toda esperanza amorosa.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Mikasa —pronunció él con un tono de voz ronco—. No me hagas repetirlo.

¿Cómo pudo haber terminado de esa manera? Descubrir ese secreto sobre el hombre al frente suyo no era lo que había contemplado, mucho menos _ese_ secreto. No concebía cómo Eren le había ocultado algo de tal magnitud y ella no se hubiese dado cuenta en ningún momento. Tal vez era el inmenso amor que le tenía lo que la hubo cegado, empero, aún así no podía creer que sus palabras fueran del todo verídicas.

Sí, eso era. Tal vez Eren la estaba rechazando de esa manera para que lo mirara con otros ojos que no fueran de aspecto romántico. Él solía ser bastante exagerado y temperamental que muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o llegaba a decir... Tal vez se había obligado a sí mismo a decir aquello, con tal de zafarse de una declaración de amor.

Ella, la fría e indiferente Mikasa, perdió por primera vez el orgullo para declarársele a su mejor amigo, Eren e intentó besarlo; sin embargo, nada salió como lo esperaba, ya que antes de que sus labios se rozaran, el chico comenzó a sudar frío cuando supo el rumbo que una casual conversación sobre planes a futuro había comenzado –no era tonto, sabía que Mikasa estaba enamorada de él— y terminó confesándole algo que terminó por descolocarla:

Era homosexual, gay, le gustaban las personas de su mismo género...

—Pero —habló ella con la mirada perdida—, ¿y Annie? Ella era tu novia, ¿cierto? No pudiste haber cambiado de un día para otro.

—Yo lo sé —sinceró Jeager—. Pero esto no fue de la noche a la mañana... De alguna manera siempre supe que-

—Debes estar confundido —interrumpió, sin llegar a levantar la voz—. ¿Te sientes culpable por no corresponder a mis sentimientos?

—No lo estoy —frunció el ceño, ahora molesto por las palabras de Mikasa— y tampoco me siento culpable. Es verdad, yo no estaba seguro de mi orientación sexual hasta hace poco —explicó tras un suspiro—. Conocí a alguien que me hace sentir... Diferente. Diferente a lo que muchas chicas me han hecho sentir.

Ackerman entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contrariarlo y decirle que cometía un error al pensar eso. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca salieron de su boca; ella no se atrevió a dar su punto de vista al verlo tan decidido y determinado por una nueva meta, la cual estaba segura, incluía a esa persona de la cual hablaba con tanto fervor.

—Antes de terminar con Annie, necesitaba estar seguro —admitió afligido—, fue por eso que pasé todo este tiempo divagando con mi noviazgo, por que comprobé que de verdad tenía la idea equivocada con respecto a lo heterosexualidad. Quería mentirme a mí mismo, pero no podía. Annie no merecía estar con alguien como yo... Y tú tampoco.

—Eren, yo-

—Mikasa —cortó la posible frase de la chica—, yo te juro que, si de verdad no hubiera sido gay, habría correspondido a tus sentimientos... Admito que hace tiempo yo juraba estar enamorado de ti, e incluso pensé en decírtelo —ante su atenta mirada, Eren no podía verla a los ojos—. Pero supongo que el destino me supo guiar por el camino correcto. Para no lastimarte.

¿Desde cuándo Eren era tan supersticioso y sentimental? Creer en extrañas criaturas era algo que no entraba en el razonamiento del chico, mucho menos pensamientos tan superficiales como aquellos. Entonces Mikasa se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad: él de verdad se había enamorado.

—El destino no existe.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la frialdad que la caracterizaba, no sólo en su voz, sino también en su grisácea mirada que lo penetraba cual cuchillas. Eren lo comprendió. No necesitaba decir nada más para darse cuenta que había hablado de más; que ella estaba herida, aunque no lo demostrara con lágrimas o reproches. Y su indiferencia era mucho peor que cualquier lágrima o grosería, por que a él le dolía de sobremanera que su mejor amiga –casi su hermana– hiciera aquello. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que después de ese encuentro, Mikasa sufriría en silencio y soledad, como siempre hacía. Fue por eso que no le dijo nada respecto a su orientación sexual. Ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él y no deseaba mortificarla de esa manera. Ahora nada sería igual.

—Disculpa por causarte molestias. Hasta luego —dijo finalmente, alejándose lentamente de él hasta perderse de vista.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, se permitió exhalar libremente el aire contenido en sus pulmones desde que escuchó esas palabras. No lloraría, tampoco se lamentaría por haber confesado sus sentimientos. De alguna u otra forma, eso era algo que Eren terminaría por descubrir en algún momento y ella no se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos, pese a haber sido rechazada. Mikasa se prometió no sufrir por su amor no correspondido por que, la felicidad de Eren estaba primero que la suya propia y, si él era feliz con alguien ajeno, ella estaría bien. El asunto de la homosexualidad no importaba en absoluto.

—Tranquila. Estoy contigo.

Si había alguien que podía leerla con tan sólo mirarla, ese era Armin, el chico que ahora estaba a su lado, mirándola intensamente. Por que él era la persona adecuada para ella cuando tendía a fracasar en algo. Si bien, también era amigo de Eren, se inclinaba más por el bienestar y los sentimientos de Mikasa y, esta no era la excepción; él tenía conocimiento sobre el secreto de Eren y de antemano ya sabía de la respuesta que le daría a Mikasa. Fue por eso que decidió estar ahí para ella cuando decidiera estar en soledad, para tenderle su hombro y consolarla entre sus brazos, aunque no llorara o se negara. Ackerman era demasiado importante para él, tanto que no se permitiría dejarla sufrir sola, pese a que sus sentimientos le dolieran a él de la misma manera.

Por que Mikasa no lo sabía y tampoco se lo diría.

Armin estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Pero ambos serían amigos... Por siempre.

 **—Continuará—**

* * *

 **...**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Me presento ante este fandom como la chica Bell. Vengo del fandom de Naruto y soy una novata por estos rumbos así que espero hospitalidad aquí xd. Aclaro que este capítulo es una prueba piloto de un long-fic, por lo que, si tiene aceptación subiré el primer capítulo. De lo contrario, me veré en la penosa necesidad de borrarlo para reescribirlo en otro fandom.

Admito que apenas terminé de ver la primera temporada de la serie, pero eso bastó para que me enamorara de Eren (el nuevo agregado a mi lista de husbandos) y de mis bebés Armin y Hanji uwu. Mi OTP en este fandom es Eremika y desarrollé una especie de odio-a-primera-vista hacia Annie. Y bueno, no sé cómo terminé por querer escribir Rivamika y Arumika (no sé, es un gusto culposo que siento por ambas parejas), pero aquí estoy ahora, publicando una historia con cuarteto amoroso incluido. Sólo espero que sean tolerantes con todas las parejas. ya que ninguna está establecida como la principal.

Y si les gustó (o quieren ser mi hermoso Beta Reader) no duden en dejar su lindo comentario ahí abajo ⬇⬇ y darme su opinión. Sé que los personajes son de lo más OoC, pero con el tiempo prometo que me acoplaré a ellos.

P.D: Esta es la primera vez que exploro un fandom diferente a Naruto. Y estoy nerviosa.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
